Abelour A’bunadh
Abelour is a nonrecruitable NPC character who appears in each major area to help the party. Hints can be bought from him at any time which give information on romance routes and puzzle solutions. He will occasionally offer side missions which, when completed, will open up new items in his shop by increasing reputation. He appears to have the ability to see the future, although his powers are somewhat selective. Shop Items All shop items are carried over into future shop upgrades. 1 items will not appear once they are purchased. Reputation: 0 * Small Fortune - 200 gold ** Used only for quests - the party is able to select which quest they want Abelour to use his future sight on, providing guidance and hints. * Bubbly Health Tonic - 100 gold * Ripped Scarf - 1000 gold only be bought once ** It could be repaired but it smells a bit weird. Reputation: 1 To Unlock: Begin a romance route with any character and speak with Abelour. He will have a quest for the party requiring them to find an item out in the wilderness. * Love Eye - 400 gold ** Used only for romances - the party is able to select a character they have at least 1 point in romance with. Abelour will use his future sight to give advice on special items and quests to increase romance. '' * Handmade Chocolates - 5000 gold 1 ** ''"I made these for myself but then remembered I don't like chocolate." Reputation: 2 To Unlock: Pick up all the garbage outside Abelour's tent and defeat any monsters that spawn. * Bad Boy Juicebox - 500 gold ** Fully restores HP but leaves the user poisoned. Reputation: 3 To Unlock: Talk to Abelour and accept his quest to defeat a mini boss and return an item. * Mysterious Potion - 1500 gold ** Is this milk? '' Reputation: 4 MAX ''To Unlock: Requires having done all previous quests before. If previous quests were not completed, this quest is locked permanently. Abelour shop will be closed at this time if all quests are completed, but Abelour himself can be found ____. Speaking to him raises the reputation to the max level of 4. The item WARM ESSENCE is given to the party. Items cannot be purchased from Abelour after. * Warm Essence ** It's warm, slippery, and smells like Abelour. Holding it for too long gives you visions you don't understand... Raises one party member from the dead to full HP. Personality Both lazy and antagonistic, Abelour will insult and belittle the party during interactions. Despite this he seems to genuinely care about the groups well being, or at least he cares about them being alive to pay him for more services. He often sends the party out on embarrassingly simple quests just to save himself the trouble of getting up, and will complain about travelling to certain areas with difficult terrain. Abelour is also forgetful, although it is possible he acts this way on purpose to annoy people. He will never correctly remember party members names (excluding Grenache) and will occasionally admit forgetting conversations and locations. He also regularly gets caught up in things that make him upset. The most common example of this is Grenache, whom he seems to hate for unknown reasons. If Abelour is spoken to after meeting with Grenache and Grenache's name is mentioned (or if Grenache is in the party), Abelour will refuse to give hints or sell items until he has finished a multi-page dialogue path where he critiques Grenache's ass (describing it as 'fucked up' and 'an act against nature'). In order to have Abelour sell you items again, you must go through his dialogue and answer 'Yes' when the party is asked if they think Grenache is stupid (this question will be asked regardless if Grenache is in the party). If you answer 'No,' he will kick the party out of his tent and refuse to sell items until at least ten monsters are defeated. When spoken to afterwords, he will admit he forgot what you were fighting about and go back to his normal behaviors. Abelour also deeply dislikes the church and will chastise anyone in the party with a religious background. Biography Abelour's background is unknown except for a few quips he makes as the party performs quests for him. From his dialogue the party can learn he lived through several wars, implying he's much older than he appears, possibly immortal, and that he once associated with the church a long time ago. He also briefly mentions his house catching fire in the Deep Woods, which led to him living in a tent. Sexuality See Abelour's F-List for more information. Category:Characters